


Les mères-grands portent une plaque et le pauvre petit chaperon rouge une arbalète…

by Taraxacum



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, obscur_echange
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1443778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taraxacum/pseuds/Taraxacum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecrit pour obscur echange 2013 pour le prompt Nick veut prouver à ses amis que Monroe n'est pas aussi atteint qu'ils le pensent (ou dangereux, pour ceux qui connaissent sa forme Wesen), Monroe est peu coopératif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les mères-grands portent une plaque et le pauvre petit chaperon rouge une arbalète…

La première fois que Hank rencontra Monroe dans sa forme humaine, Nick venait d’enfiler les bracelets au Blutbad et racontait partout qu’il soupçonnait l’horloger de tuer des malheureuses joggueuses.

La première fois que Wu rencontra Monroe, il le colla à l’intérieur d’un véhicule de police, sur les ordres de Nick.

La première fois que Hank côtoyât le côté lupinesque de Monroe en action, celui-ci ouvrit la gorge d’un Coyotl qui tentait de les empêcher de prendre possession du cercueil où se trouvait Nick. Quant à la façon qu’il avait de se lécher les babines, l’inspecteur tente de l’oublier, pour l’instant sans succès.

La première fois que Wu côtoyât la version poilue et wesen du Blutbad, celui-ci avait du sang qui dégoulinait le long du menton, Nick chargé sur l’épaule comme un sac de tubercules, l’air de sortir d’un vieux film de loup-garou de la Hammer, et, sous le coup de l’adrénaline, manqua d’éventrer Wu qu’il soupçonnait de vouloir récupérer Nick….

Quelqu’un d’un peu pessimiste aurait déduit de cela qu’en matière de grande amitié éternelle à la Oreste et Pylade, ces trois-là partaient d’un mauvais pied.

Le Capitaine Renard, un homme qui avait des lettres, en plus d’un passé louche et d’une histoire de famille rappelant irrésistiblement les Atrides, ferait remarquer que les historiens de l’Antiquité avaient, déjà à l’époque, des doutes sur l’amitié d’Oreste et Pylade et, vraiment, il avait déjà assez à gérer avec son demi-frère tentant de le faire tuer à tout bout de champ, un bébé Grimm qui courrait partout dans le district en mettant le nez là où il ne fallait pas, et tout un commissariat à cornaquer sans que l’un de ses meilleurs détectives et l’un de ses meilleurs agents aillent rouler dans les meules de foin en compagnie du Grand Méchant Blutbad, fût-il réformé !

Nick, lui, prisait grandement d’avoir désormais trois soutiens au sein de la police pour l’aider à couvrir les traces Wesen, et généralement les traces de griffes, ou de morsure. Ou pour donner un petit coup de pied discret et faire glisser la faux du dernier envoyé du Verrat sous le lit pour que les autres officiers ne la voient pas, avant de pouvoir la sortir discrètement de la pièce. Sans compter qu’un patron qui évitait soigneusement de demander _où diable était passé Burckhard_ quand le Burckhard en question traquait un Fuchsteufelwild en pleine cavale meurtrière dans les bois, c’était bien utile.

 

Nick aurait très nettement apprécié que Hank et Wu arrivent à s’entendre avec son meilleur ami / colocataire /sidekick. Après tout, en matière de Grimm-itude, de problèmes à la Grimm et de courses au prédateur, Monroe avait été son premier soutien. Il l’avait aidé, avait pris des risques encore et encore, avait ouvert sa porte quand Nick avait du quitter la maison de Juliette.

Non, il ne voulait qu’une chose, que ses deux amis de longue date s’entendent avec le Blutbad, qui prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans sa vie.

Hélas, cela semblait plutôt compromis.

Prudents, Hank et Wu attendaient plus de preuves avant de se faire une opinion sur le Capitaine. Quant à Monroe…officiellement, il n’y avait aucun souci. Officieusement, ça leur fichait les chocottes et chacun des deux hommes lui proposait son canapé pour le voir échapper à la chambre d’ami de l’horloger.

Cela donnait des conversations dans ce goût là :

« Franchement, Nick…. Vivre avec le Grand Méchant Loup ? Vraiment, ça te paraît une bonne idée ?

—Sans compter que ta famille, c’est les Capulet, et la sienne les Montaigu.

—Mais le reste de ma famille est décédée et il ne parle pas à la sienne. N’oublions pas aussi que 1/ je ne couche pas avec Monroe 2/ _pourquoi c’est moi Juliette_  ??

—….

—C’est quoi, ces regards fuyants ?

—Franchement, avant de rencontrer Juliette. Ta Juliette, je veux dire, je n’ai évidemment jamais rencontré de figure littéraire qui soit…

—Wu !

—J’ai longtemps pensé que tu préférais les garçons. Et tu as été élu le postérieur le plus sexy du commissariat par la cellule représentative des membres des forces de l’ordre LGBT.

—On a une cellule LGBT ?

—Flyers turquoise ? Ils font exprès de toujours t’en laisser à toi ! Je pense qu’ils te voient comme encore dans le placard et ayant besoin d’encouragement. Si tu ne les lis pas, tu en fais quoi ?

—La texture est parfaite pour les cartouches que je sertis.

—Pardon ?

—Tu crois que c’est facile de trouver des cartouches contenant du Siegbarste Gift en ville ? Sans compter dans un calibre de munitions pour un fusil à éléphant du siècle dernier. Je fais une bourre sous vide avec du papier et le poison, et hop ! Plus besoin de tremper les munitions avant de partir en chasse : tout est prêt.

—Parfois, tu commences à me faire peur.

—C’est peut-être Monroe, après tout, qu’on devrait prévenir qu’il vit avec le Grand Méchant Grimm ? »

 

 

La Tante Marie avait élevé son neveu pour être un homme poli, doté de manières policées, et en cela elle avait réussi, contrairement au côté _tu es un_ _tueur de créatures mythologiques et c’est de famille_ , où elle s’y était prise un peu tard. Comprenez que, accueilli chez Monroe, Nick s’était adapté aux habitudes de son hôte.

Dans le regard de Hank et Wu, il en venait maintenant à remarquer toutes les pierres d’achoppement qui empêchaient Monroe de passer pour strictement humain.

Comme le dîner organisé chez Bud, gentil, inoffensif Bud. Si lui avait confiance en Monroe, cela prouvait bien quelque chose, non ? Une soirée à papoter avec lui et les deux loustics réfractaires verraient enfin l’homme charmant qu’était Monroe. Sans compter que celui-ci avait besoin de plus de fréquentation, plutôt que de jouer les ermites.

« Et donc, comment vous pouvez être sûr que Monroe ne va pas vous manger ? Je veux dire, si vous êtes un cousin de la marmotte et lui du loup ? »

Bon, c’était formulé d’une façon maladroite et un peu insultante, mais Wu allait droit au point.

« Parce qu’il est venu marquer notre jardin comme part de son territoire. C’est très rare, un Blutbad qui reconnaît des Eisbieber comme part de sa meute, vous savez. C’est un honneur.

—Marquer ?

—Oui, marquer, vous savez. »

Le geste était très révélateur, comme les expressions jumelles de Hank et Wu et Nick grimaça. S’il déménageait de chez Monroe…non, _quand_ il déménagerait de chez Monroe, l’autre n’avait pas intérêt à lui jouer le même tour.

 

De quiproquos en questionnements ( _Non, Hank, je n’ai pas besoin de dormir chez toi. La pleine lune ? Non, Hank, ça c’est dans les films_!), de vérifications en pieds dans le plat ( _Les couverts en argent, c’était obligatoire ? Et où en as-tu trouvé, d’abord_  ?) , de sauvetages de dernière minute en points de sutures au petit matin ( _Tu ne peux pas râler qu’il ait arraché le bras de quelqu’un si c’était pour te protéger !_ ), un statut quo finit par se mettre en place dans ce que Wu avait très vite renommé Le Scooby-Gang ( _Non, Wu, nous n’allons pas repeindre la roulotte de Tante Marie. Et encore moins pour ressembler à une camionnette de carton. Parce que je suis le Grimm et que je le dis, voilà_.)

 

Heureusement que le Pilate était là pour aider Monroe à rester calme…

Cependant, attendez que Hank et Wu, marraines protectrices d’un pauvre petit Grimm apparemment incapable de se défendre de lui-même penseront demain matin. _Statut quo_ pour le colocataire lupin, c’est une chose, mais les marques sur le cou de Nick et l’air béat trèèès révélateur…

Voilà un développement qui va relancer le débat !

 

***F.

 


End file.
